1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a jacketed reclosable container for use in storing food, and particularly to a container that is used in food preparation, such as microwave heating or thawing, as well as used in food storage, such as freezing, in which case the container prevents or reduces freezer burn. The invention also relates to a method of storing food using such a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional containers for use in freezing food have at least three disadvantages. First, the containers do not adequately prevent freezer bun, which occurs when air is permitted to contact the food, degrading the taste and texture of the food. Second, conventional containers are unsatisfactory for thawing food. If one simply placed the frozen food in the container into a microwave oven, hot spots would form, such that some regions of the food would be actually cooked while others would hardly thaw or even remain frozen. Third, conventional freezer containers are easily punctured, since they are comprised of a single thin layer of plastic.
Several attempts have been made to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional reclosable container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,308 to Barner shows a compound food storage bag with a water-impermeable jacket having an absorbent inner bag. However, the storage bag in Barner does not prevent air from contacting the food, so its ability to prevent freezer burn is limited. A different approach, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,722 to Simon, effectively limits the air that contacts the food, but that approach requires a cumbersome tank fall of liquid.
Structures that were not intended for storing frozen food but that nevertheless use an inner liner or bag and an outer wall or jacket include U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,457 to Titchenal and U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,368 to Roessiger. However, each of these patents includes an inner liner that is totally surrounded by the outer wall. This structure is difficult to use for freezer bags designed to reduce freezer burn, because a fluid cannot be easily inserted between the inner liner and the outer wall without the risk of spilling the fluid into the inside of the inner liner.
There is a need for a reclosable container that prevents an air gap between the food and the bag. This bag should be easy to use and should effectively prevent hot spots from forming during microwave thawing. In addition, the bag should be tough and not easily punctured.